Equestria's Hero
by sl3dzax1235
Summary: Sledzax was created from the DNA of the five saiyans that live on earth. One day when training a whole opens up and sucks him into the land of Equestria. Not knowing how to get home he helps out the ponies and learns that he has a purpose and now he must do everything to fufill that purpose.


The New Hero

As Goku took off into the sky on top of Shenron leaving behind his friends and family that go train as usual. About a week earlier though he told Bulma to take his, Vegeta's, Gohan's, Goten's, and Trunks DNA and genetically create a saiyan that would be as strong as him if not stronger. Bulma did as he asked and a month after Goku left and the CGapsule Corp. was repaired Bulma created a saiyan in her lab.

It took her a month but successfully did it. She created a genetically made saiyan. He was made at a teenager age so he wouldn't be born a baby. He resembled Gohan when he was a teen, the only difference was his hair was white. She had got him a training Gi so he would have clothing. It was grey with blue wristbands, belt and boots. She helped the new saiyan get into his cloths and began to teach him what he needed to know.

1 YEAR LATER

After teaching the saiyan everything a normal teen his age would know he was ready to go and have fun. The saiyan had named himself Sledzax, he didn't know what it was about the name, he just like it. He began his training with Vegeta and learned to fight. Vegeta quickly found out how strong Sledzax was, his normal form was as strong as his SSJ state. Sledzax after a month of training reached the state of SSJ himself and began to train harder than ever. He quickly became the strongest on earth. Vegeta knew it would be time to teach Sledzax how to turn SSJ4. Sledzax grew out his tail and began his training for SSJ4. While being trained he achieved the states of SSJ2 and SSJ3.

Present Day

Sledzax was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Vegeta. Vegeta was in SSJ4 and Sledzax was in SSJ3 and was listening to Vegeta's instructions.

"When I launch the made moon into the sky look at it and I'll take it from there" Vegeta said as he formed a made moon in his palm.

Sledzax nodded and Vegeta tossed the moon into the air. Sledzax stared at it and felt his body change. He grew bigger and his body grew golden fur. Sledzax turned into the Golden Great Ape. Vegeta then reminded Sledzax of who he was and it happened. Sledzax shrunk and when he was back to his normal size he was a SSJ4.

"This power is amazing" Sledzax said smiling

Vegeta chuckled "how about a sparring match"

"Your on Vegeta" Sledzax said

The two took up their fighting positions. Vegeta charged Sledzax throwing a fury of fists trying to punch Sledzax. Sledzax blocked every punch knocked Vegeta back with a shock wave. Vegeta recovered quickly and a green ball of ki in each hand.

"FINAL SHINE ATTACK" Vegeta yelled

Vegeta put his hands together and blast a green ki wave at Sledzax. Sledzax quickly dodged it and cupped his hands charging a ball of red ki in them.

"KAMEHAMEHA" Sledzax yelled

Sledzax thruster his hands forward blast a red ki wave at Vegeta. Vegeta smacked the host out of the way making it go off into the distance and explode. The two flared their auras while yelling raising their power levels. Unlike Vegeta, Sledzax's auara was red and black. The Time Chamber shook and then the unexpected happened. A whole opened up in front of the saiyans surprising them.

"What is Vegeta" Sledzax asked.

Before Vegeta could answer it began to suck the two closer in. Vegeta flew back but Sledzax wasn't able to in time before he was sucked up by the mysterious whole and closing behind him. Vegeta was in shock and realized that the earths strongest hero was now gone to who knows where, and without the Dragon Balls he couldn't be wished back. Vegeta quickly left to go tell the others of what happened.

In Canterlot

A set of three guards where patrolling the castle gardens when they saw a while open up and drop a large creature into a bush. They trotted over and found a tall hairless monkey. They decided to tell the princess of what they found.

They took Sledax to the throne room with magic and showed the princesses. Celestia was interested in Sledzax and wanted to find out if he was not only dangerous but what species he was. Celestia told them to take Sledzax to a room and lay him in a bed and tell her when he wakes up. The guards obeyed and took Sledzax to the nearest guest room where they laid him in the bed to rest. What the guards didn't notice was a pair of white glowing eyes peering in through the window before disappearing...

Hope you guys like the first chapter of my new DBZ and MLP:FIM crossover. I know that GT was in it but does that really matter. Anyways I decided to start at season one and go from there. The only reason Sledzax is so strong is because he has the strength of all the saiyans on earth combined. He also can go SSJ4 because Goku can and some of Sledzax's DNA is from Goku. Please review, favorite, and follow. PM me for any questions or suggestions.

-Sledzax1235


End file.
